Lily Loves Tuesdays
by Emmi-Chick
Summary: Sequel to Lily Loves Mondays, one week l8r, Read it before this one, or it won't make sense! Sirius decides to jump out the transfiguration classroom window into the freezing lake, and who did he drag out the window with him? Lily. FINISHED. Rated 4 Swear


**Violá! Lily Loves Mondays is now finished!**

**Once you've read this story, I would be very grateful if you could point out any spelling mistakes I may have made, if you find any!**

**Thanks! Enjoy!**

**Emma x**

**P.S I finished this on Christmas Day, so, MERRY CHRISTMAS! (And a Happy New Year!) xx **

* * *

Lily walked down the stairs from the girls dormitory and began scanning the common room when she reached the bottom. Finding her target wasn't hard, James Potter always sort of stood out in a crowd, he was hard to miss! But Lily noticed he was VERY hard to miss in crowds lately, ever since Lily had agreed to go out with James, James had developed a sort of shine to him, he was always smiling and had almost completely forgotten about harassing Snape... almost.

The entire potions detention fiasco was about a week ago, and as much as Lily would love to put that image of a blue bottle out of her head, she simply couldn't, it made her too happy to think of how James caught her so easily, so, handsomely!

James was sitting on the couch by the fireplace with the rest of the Marauders, it was quite late in the morning and everyone was enjoying the day off the school had been granted because of a giant sleepover in the great hall the night before, it was Dumbledore's idea, so he decided to give the school one day off, in order to 'perfect our sleeping pattern' was how he put it!

Sneaking over towards James, Lily ducked behind the sofa and listened to what the Marauders were talking about,

'I'm telling you Padfoot, you can't eat 100 marsh mellows in 10 minutes, it's impossible.' Said Remus, his voice was quiet because he was holding his book right up in his face, who studies on their day off? Even Lily has locked away her books for today!

'Ahh, you forget dear Moony, impossible is my middle name!' Smirked Sirius, trying to snatch Remus' book from him

'I thought you said it was 'danger?' Squeaked Peter, biting his nails to the bone,

'Wormtail has a point! You did say it was danger Padfoot mate' Said James, glancing towards the girls dormitory, waiting for Lily to bounce down the stairs and run over to him

'I can have two! I am Sirius Danger Impossible Black!' Said Sirius, puffing his chest out and sitting up straight, staring up at the ceiling

'Right.. I'll remember that one' Said Remus sarcastically into his book

Lily knew they're conversation wasn't going any further and decided to reveal her master hiding place,

'MORNING MARAUDERS!' Lily yelled, standing up and covering James' eyes with her hands. Remus jumped, dropping his book but smiling up at Lily happily. Sirius yelled and accidentally banging his knee under the table, which resulted to him swearing loudly and Peter screamed (a very girly scream indeed) and fell backwards off his chair.

'Oops, sorry Pete!' Giggled Lily, walking over to help Peter up

'Careful Evans, he might have wet himself, I'd leave him there if I were you' Said Sirius, rubbing his knee and swearing under his breath. Lily laughed, but helped the dry Peter Pettigrew off his feet and back where he was sitting, before walking over to James and sitting on his knee.

'Morning Lily! Wow that sounds so much better to say when your not throwing vases at me!' Joked James, although, he was quite serious.

'Yeah, again, sorry about the vase thing!' Lily smiled, but James merely shrugged, wincing slightly when she kissed him lightly on the lips, he was expecting a slap, forgetting completely that Lily didn't hate him anymore, yes, life is sweet.

'So Marauders, and Evans, what are we doing today?' Asked Sirius, tilting his head slightly as he acknowledged Lily's presence,

'Fountain?' Lily suggested sarcastically, everyone laughed.

'Something that won't endanger Lily's life... again' Said James, he turned rather red and his friends gave him a look, but turned even brighter red when Lily kissed him on the cheek as thanks.

'How about water balloon fight?' Asked Sirius

'A what?' Asked Remus and James together, staring at Sirius as if he just suggested everyone to stand on the table and start dancing the chicken dance.

'It's a muggle thing, I read it in this magazine I found last holidays, you run around and throw water at each other, in balloons!' smirked Siruis

'But why use balloons? We can shoot water out of our wands using aguamenti!' Said Remus, shutting his book to join the conversation properly

'You just... don't get it Moony...' Said Sirius dramatically, acting hurt

'We could go for a swim in the lake?' Suggested Lily, looking around at the four boys to see their reaction

'Great idea!' Smiled James, standing up

'But it is quite cold outside...' Mumbled Lily

'Yeah, never mind then' Sighed James, sitting back down

'But it IS the warmest its been in a long time...'

'Perfect!' Said James, standing up again

'Then again we could get sick...'

'Bad idea then!' Said James, sitting down

'But-' Started Lily again, but was cut off by Sirius, who had waved his wand and was now in his bathers, smiling.

'CANNON BALL!' Screamed Sirius, running out the portrait hole and out of sight, startling many of the students in the common room, including Peter who had fallen off his chair again.

'We should make sure he doesn't anger the squid.. like last year' Commented James, running out after Sirius, hand in hand with Lily who was struggling to keep up with James.

'I should just ignore them... Oh what the heck!' Smiled Remus, running out of the common room after his friends, but not before helping Peter to his feet, and grabbing his book.

* * *

'PADFOOT WE TALKED ABOUT THIS, IT'S NOT SAFE!' Yelled James, running down the staircase after Sirius, who had just turned around the corner in front of them to the first floor corridor, 

'James-what-is-he-doing?' Panted Lily, dragging behind James, who was gaining on Sirius, 'The lake is that way!'

'When we were in second year, he asked me if he wanted to jump out of the Transfiguration classroom window with him and into the lake! I thought he was kidding!'

'Sirius is always going to be serious!' Lily tried to joke, even though she too was scared for Sirius, but James couldn't hear her, his excitement had turned to fear for his best friend, as he turned the corner into the first floor common room. After finally catching up with Sirius, he was standing at the window with one of his feet hanging over the window sil, he was hoisting himself onto the ledge.

'Padfoot mate, come down from there! This can't end well!' Panted James, walking towards the window

'NO, STOP! GET AWAY!' Sirius pretended to act dramatic, as if about to commit suicide, 'I MEAN IT, BACK OFF! I'LL DO IT, I'LL JUMP!'

'Sirius this is serious!'

'I-'

'Don't say anything, please.' Sighed James, knowing Sirius was about to make a crack about what James just said.

'Cmon James! I know you want to jump with me... remember when we were ickle secondies?... hold my hand?' Smirked Sirius, holding out his hand to James who tried to take it to pull him down but-

'LET'S GO!' Yelled Sirius, jumping off the ledge hand in hand with James.

'SIRIUS!' James yelled, still standing in the classroom, trying to pull Sirius up who was now dangling out of the window

'Cmon mate! Let me go!' Yelled the muffled voice of Sirius, who was now squashed against the building wall, trying to release himself from James' sweaty, yet firm grip

'James what are you- holy shit he didn't!' Came the voice of Remus Lupin, who had just entered the Transfiguration classroom, and was panting heavily while walking over to James.

'Oh yeah, he did!' Said James through gritted teeth, holding Sirius with ease, although he was getting heavier...

'Is that Moony? MOONY! TELL HIM TO LET ME GO!' Yelled Sirius from outside

'No Padfoot, we're pulling you up now!' Recalled Remus, helping James heave Sirius up, but Sirius was making it as difficult as possible, he had now begun to swing from side to side.

'Sirius, it's Lily, please just let them pull you up!' Pleaded Lily, poking her head out of the window to call down at Sirius, who was swinging faster and faster

'Sorry Evans, but this is a lifelong dream of mine! Tell your boyfriend to let me down!'

'Sirius really!'

'Sirius really!'

'Don't mock me!'

'Don't mock me!'

'Cut it out!'

'Cut it out!'

'I'm stupid' Smirked Lily, hoping to trick him

'You are? So you've been cheating all this time.. or have you been sleeping with the teachers?'

'SIRIUS!' Yelled James, struggling to hold him any longer

'Alright, alright... Just let me down!'

'No! Ok Remus on three!' Yelled James

'Alright' Remus braced himself

'One, two THREE!'

Sirius was hauled into the room and flew about a meter before crashing into a desk

'Ouch! You could have been gentle!' Called Sirius, pulling himself up off the ground with the help of Lily

'You could have not launched yourself out the window!' Panted Remus, sitting down against the wall to catch his breath

'Moony's right, what would have happened if we didn't pull you back?' Asked James, crossing his arms at Sirius, who was trying to act as innocent as possible until-

'Something like this maybe? CANNONBALL!' Yelled Sirius, running at the window and jumping out, but not before grabbing Lily by the waist and taking her with him,

'LILY! SIRIUS!' James yelled, looking down, watching them fall hopelessly, Lily's screams and Sirius' yells growing faint before... SPLASH!

'LILY!'

* * *

James was sprinting down the entrance hall. He couldn't breath and he couldn't think. Remus wasn't far behind James, but unlike James, Remus had the feeling that Sirius and Lily were alright. 

'James! They're going to be fine! Please slow down!' Remus called, but either James hadn't heard him or was far too busy sprinting as fast as he could, James didn't reply.

* * *

'SIRIUS BLACK! YOU IMBECILE! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? WE COULD HAVE DIED!!?' 

'Calm down Evans! I wouldn't have let you d- HEY! ...OP TRYI... TO DROWN.. E!' Sirius gasped, pushing Lily away who was trying to force his head underwater

'STOP TRYING TO KILL ME THEN!' Replied Lily, fuming, 'IT'S FREEZING DOWN HERE!'

'I can fix that!'

'Don't even think about it!'

'Alright... So what do you want to do while James is on his way to rescue you?'

'This is all just a game to you isn't it? You don't care that we could have died!'

'Thats nice, I'm going to go enjoy my life now, bye!' Smiled Sirius, swimming further out to the lake,

'W-where the HELL ARE YOU GOING?' Screamed Lily

'Can't hear you, my joy is blocking my ears...' Called Sirius, floating on his back a few meters away from Lily.

'Very funny! Will you get back here? It's creepy enough out here, I don't want to be stuck by myself!'

'Awww. Poor ickle Evans won't live her life...' taunted Sirius

'I like my life thank-you!'

'That doesn't mean your enjoying it...'

'Sirius just come back here!'

'Say the magic word...'

'ACCIO!' Yelled Lily, summoning Sirius back to her side to wait patiently for James, 'magic enough for you?'

'I meant please'

'You should have been more specific...'

Minutes of silence went by before...

'Where is he!?' Complained Lily, who had started to shiver and her teeth were now chattering, as apposed to Sirius, who looked quite relaxed.

'He'll be here soon.. just relax... WILL YOU STOP TRYING TO DROWN ME?'

'Stop pissing me off!'

'Stop being a girl!'

'Stop being a two year old!'

'I know you are but what am I?'

'THATS IT! I'm swimming for it.' Yelled Lily, before (attempting) to swim to shore, which was a long way away.

'Lily I'm not sure but I'm guessing your not a very good swimmer'

'And you would know because...?'

'Because you look like a dying seal'

'I'm choosing to ignore that last comment but only because I'm FREEZING MY ASS OFF HERE!'

'Please don't freeze your ass off, James will never forgive me... Ouch! You didn't have to punch me...'

'You didn't have to pull me off a building into a freezing cold lake!'

'Touché'

* * *

'I can't see them! Can you see them Moony?' 

'No, it's too foggy! I can't see anything!'

'Oh no! What am I going to do? What if something terrible happened? What if-'

'Nothings happened Prongs! She's with Padfoot, he won't let anything happen to her, especially because he knows you'll kill him if you find a single scratch on her...'

'Damn right I will! I just wish I could see them...'

'The fog will clear soon, they can't be too far out, the window they fell out of is over there, they've only been in there 10 minutes'

'But Lily gets cold easily!'

'How do you know?'

'I over heard her at Christmas in our third year, she was with her friends and they went inside because she got too cold making a snowman...'

'Thats creepy Prongs'

'Maybe, but thats beside the point! If only she could hear me!'

* * *

'If only he could hear me! I wouldn't still be stuck here with dumb and dumber!' 

'Hey! Mr Seaweed isn't dumb! Wait, whose dumb and whose dumber?' Asked Sirius, petting a clump of seaweed he found five minutes ago.

'Who cares! It's seaweed! Put it back!'

'Thats MR Seaweed to you Evans!'

'This is unbearable! Where the hell is James!'

'Let's ask Mr Seaweed! Oh magical seaweed, whe- HEY!' Sirius was in the midddle of asking his precious seaweed where James was, when Lily picked it up and threw it as far as she could.

'Oops, sorry Mr Seaweed...' Smiled Lily, waving in the direction she threw the seaweed.

'Don't wory, I just found Mrs Seaweed..!'

'Great...'

* * *

'Remus the fog isn't clearing! It's getting worse if anything!' 

'Calm down James, I'm sure they're alrigh-'

'How can you say that? You don't know they're alright!'

'Well I-'

'How can you say that either? Sirius is so irresponsible!'

'Yes but-'

'No actually, Sirius doesn't have a wand, remember we made that bet about pineapples and I won so I got his wand for a week! And even if he did, what good would that do!? HE'S DUMBER THAN A STUNNED DALMATION!'

'James I-'

'Who would have found them? No one can see them! That's impossible!'

'Well-'

'If we can't find them when we knew where they fell, how could anyone?'

'James! I-'

'No! I'm not leaving this spot, not even to find a teacher, what if the fog cleared while we were off searching for a teacher?'

'---'

'Well don't just stand there! Say something Remus!'

'I try, but every time I open my mouth you-'

'LILY IF YOU CAN HERE ME I'M GOING TO FIND YOU! STAY WHERE YOU ARE!'

* * *

'Sirius!' 

'Hello Mrs Seaweed! No, I'm afraid I haven't seen Mr Seaweed since.. well let's just say I haven't seen him for a little while...'

'Sirius!'

'Whats that? Your cold? Well have my jacket then Mrs Seaweed!'

'_Sirius!_'

'No I haven't met Seaweed Jr! Oh a tea party would be a lovely chance to meet your son! Say, around six?'

'SIRIUS!'

'One moment please Mrs Seaweed, I'm afraid a very _rude_ person is eavesdropping on our conversation! Oh I _know_! It's so rude... one minute then... yes Lillian?'

'Did you hear something before?'

'Yes, you were calling my name whilst I was having a lovely conversation with Mrs Seaweed here-'

'No! Not that pathetic piece of weed!' Sirius gasped at Lily's cruel words and attempted to block Mrs Seaweed's ears, before realizing she doesn't have ears. After apologizing to Mrs Seaweed several times, he looked back up at Lily. 'Sirius, I heard a voice coming from that side of the lake! And I just realized why James hasn't come to my rescue yet!'

'And why is that?' Sirius held the clump of Seaweed up to Lily's face before forcing a very high voice, '_Yes, why is that?'_

'It's because- OH WILL YOU GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!' Screeched Lily,before smacking Sirius' hand that was holding 'Mrs Seaweed', who flew a few meters from Sirius, before landing with a splash into the fog. 'HEY! MY JACKET WAS ON THAT!'

'Sirius pay attention! James hasn't come to our rescue yet because theres _fog_ everywhere! He can't _see_ us Sirius!'

'So?'

'_So_, we're either going to have to wait here for hours until the fog clears, or swim for it! And as you could tell several minutes before, I CANNOT SWIM!'

'Excuse me Lily but I'm going to have to cut you off there, for you see, I have just met the charming Seaweed Jr! What a lovely clump of seaweed he is-'

'SIRIUS BLACK IF YOU DON'T GET _RID_ OF THAT SEAWEED I AM GOING TO _KILL_ YOU AND USE YOU AS A _RAFT_! _UNDERSTAND_?'

'Yes ma'am.'

* * *

'Okay, okay, I need to calm down...' 

'Yes you do James, your turning purple, _breathe_!'

'Right.. alright I'm okay... I just want to know if she's alright.. Padfoot too!'

'I'm sure they're fine! Look, just face it, this is one thing you can't change, they have to save themselves! And they know that!'

'Your right Moony... I'll just have to swim out to get them...'

'Yes, you'll just have to- WHAT?' Remus was in shock as he saw one of his best friends walk over to the edge of the lake while taking his shirt, socks and shoes off. James was now preparing to dive, wearing nothing but jeans. 'Prongs please! Don't!'

'Well standing here isn't helping!' Replied James, licking his finger and holding it up to measure the wind.

'Of course it's not! But you could get lost so easily! They could be swimming to the edge right now and you'll never find them!' Yelled Remus, picking up James' shirt off the floor and handing it to him at the edge of the lake. 'Do you remeber when we were in our first year and I told you about me being a were- well, being a, you know.. anyway, and I was so upset and scared that you would tell someone and I would have to leave the only place I've ever called home, that I nearly.. I nearly...'

'You nearly killed yourself trying to run away to Hogsmeade through the whomping willow...' James replied guiltily, staring at his feet in shame of his friends words..

'Exactly, then what happened?'

'I found your letter of goodbye sooner than you intended and..'

'And...?'

'And I pushed you out of the way and...'

'And...?' Pushed Remus, pulling James away from the lake

'And it picked me up instead and...'

'And you spent a week in the Hospital Wing.. for me!'

'Yeah.. I guess I forgot about that..' Smiled James, still feeling guilty

'You forgot about your very first, of many, visits to the hospital wing?'

'Second. Remember when Sirius got into a fight with the trolley lady on the train on our first day?'

'Oh yeah... she tried to push the trolley away from Sirius and it smacked into you, sending you through the compartment door!'

'And sending me to the whole night in hospital wing.. I had to be sorted the next day..! Good times...' Laughed James, staring out to lake, reminiscing...

'Yeah... good times...' Replied Remus, sitting down beside the lake, taking his shoes off and dipping his feet in the lake. 'They're going to be fine, you'll see'

'I know mate' Smiled James, sitting beside Remus and dipping his feet in the lake, 'I know.'

* * *

'Are you alright?' Sirius asked, looking back at Lily who had been trying to swim for the past five minutes, but managing to only move ten feet. 

'Fine thank-you! Just bloody perfec-' Lily stopped when she accidentally swallowed a vast amount of water (for the third time) sending her into a coughing fit.

'Here Evans,' Sirius offered her his hand, 'Let me help you'

'You've helped enough Sirius!' Spat Lily, smacking his hand away. She was now trying to swim away from him, but was failing miserably.

'Evans please, as hard as it is to believe, I don't want you to get hurt!'

'Sure you don't, do me a favor Black, drop dead!'

'I would but what would Prongs do without me? He'd shrivvel up! Without all that entertainment!'

'Very funny, hey I have an idea, lets play a game, shall we?' Smiled Lily, turning to face a very confused Sirius

'What?'

'Why don't you sink to the bottom of the lake, and I'll count to a _million_! See you later Sirius.' Lily shot Sirius one last death stare, before turning around and continuing to attempt to swim to shore.

'Cmon Evans, let me _help_ you! Why is it so hard to admit _defeat_?'

'What!? What are you talking about?' Snapped Lily

'Everything is a competition with you! You have to be right about everything, the best at everything! And now that you've been forced out of your comfort zone to a place you _hate_ and and have no choice but to do something you _can't_, you _still_ can't stand that someone could _possibly_ be better at you at something!' Sirius took a deep breath and continued,

'Don't you get lonely being at top of the world, being the best _all_ the time? What if I left you here? What would you do? Probably drown! You should thank me for pulling out of that window, if I hadn't, surely you would have driven yourself mad with hatred at the fact that you allow yourself to treat your mind this way! You are not, and cannot be the best at everything all the time. Admit you need my help! Admit it!'

'I- How dare you!' Whispered Lily, looking around making sure they were the only ones in the middle of the lake, for she was now turning very red at the sudden realization of the truth in Sirius' words.

'Admit it Lily, not to me! To yourself! Admit you need my help!'

'I.. I...'

'Trust me, you'll feel better, I'm looking for four words here!'

'I.. I- Alright! I admit it! I need your help Sirius... I can't get out of here by myself.' Lily sighed, smacking the water with her fists out of rage.

'Goon on you Evans! Don't you feel better now?' Smiled Sirius, proud of himself.

'I.. yes actually.. thank-you Sirius... I guess..' Lily smiled back.

'Anytime, and Lily?'

'Yes?'

'Call me Padfoot' He smiled

'Thank-you Sir Padfoot, the brave!' She puffed out her chest and put on a deep voice, before smiling and whispering, 'I owe you one.'

'Right. Now, what in the name of Merlin's saggy left butt-cheek are we going to do to get out of here?'

'Swim?' Suggested Lily, looking around..

'Right, hang onto me!' Smiled Sirius, changing into his animagus form (a big black dog) and swimming over to Lily, who put her arms around his neck as he started to swim towards their estimated guess of where the shore might be...

* * *

'Hey, remember that time Sirius dropped your 15th birthday cake down the staircase on his way from the kitchens to the common room? So Sirius got Peter drunk, and he jumped naked out of a cardboard cake Sirius built, and sang 'For he's a Jolly Good Fellow?' ' Laughed James elbowing Remus friendly in the ribs 

'Yes thank-you, I do remember that.. that particular memory still haunts my darkest dreams.. where the hell were you when that happened? Why didn't you stop Padfoot?'

'Well, after the house elves gave Sirius your first cake, I stayed behind because they had just made a fresh batch of chocolate eclairs! Sorry Moony mate, but if it helps, I ran as fast as I could back to the common room just in time to see Peter's arse staring back at me! I guess thats what I deserve...'

'Well I'd have rather been behind Pete than in front of him... oh Merlin...' Remus buried his face in his hands and waited for the subject to change, but sadly, it didn't..

'Oh yeah! And then Minnie came in and thought Pete was being imperiused! I think he's still paying off those detentions... oh and remember when he woke up the next day in the hospital wing and he didn't remember? So Sirius stood up on the bed opposite him and did an uncanny replay of Pete's performance... god I'm going to miss these days next year...' Laughed James sadly.

'Yeah well, we're not going anywhere Prongs! We'll always be the Marauders, Hogwarts or no Hogwarts!' Said Remus triumphantly, putting his hands on his hips and staring into the sun.

'I guess your right... but it won't always be the four of us! You know what I'm talking about Moony, things aren't what they used to be, what with You-Know-Who out there these days, you never know...' Sighed James, immediately regretting what he had said after seeing the look on Remus' face, 'I mean, well, you know.. sorry Moony, I didn't mean to, well.. you know...'

'Yeah, I know Prongs.. but You-Know-Who or no You-Know-Who, us four can't be here together forever! Anyway...' Sighed Remus

'Well until that fateful day when the Marauders are split, right up until that very second when one of our souls are parted from our bodies, I'll be here' Smiled James, but fearing he was being too corny, he added 'Or I'll be off with Lily or something, I dunno..'

'Thanks Prongs' Remus knew that James would never know how much it meant to him to have friends like the Marauders, he had tried many times to put his feelings into words, but each time had failed and ended with a joke, covering his feelings with humor, which always worked with Sirius and his short attention span... Remus had always feared that he would never find a friend who would accept both him, and his 'fury little problem', let alone three of them.

Remus' father had even pointed this fact out to him when he first received his letter to Hogwarts, he had told Remus not to expect the other children to accept his problem, and that it was just better to keep it to himself. How grateful Remus was and is to find friends like Sirius, Peter and James, they would simply never know, for Remus knew he could never tell them.

'Anytime mate, anytime'

* * *

'Sirius.. how long.. have we.. been... swimming for..?' Panted Lily, her eyes were swollen and puffy from the water, her fingers looked like prunes and her hair was itchy and irritating, she could have easily estimated that she had been swimming for days. 

'About an hour now, and this fog isn't clearing either.. I don't even know what direction we're moving in now! I give up, it's hopeless!' Yelled Sirius, he had changed back into his human form to answer Lily's question, stopped swimming and was now floating peacefully on his back.

'Sirius you can't give up! I can't move two feet without holding onto your arm, all I can do is kick! Please Sirius, don't give up! It'll be dark before the fog clears, please change back!' Lily now realized she was crying, her eyes were red and puffy, not because of the water, but because of the fresh hot tears falling down her cheeks. She was tired, hungry and miserable, she missed James and how warm and safe he made her feel when she was in his arms.. nothing could hurt her there, but in the middle of a freezing lake? Well, that's the absolute opposite.

'Then let me rest for a minute at least, I may have quidditch practice twice a week but I'm still not that strong! I just need... to rest a little.' Sighed Sirius, he missed the luxury that was walking! He missed feeling weight on his feet, he was sick of Lily complaining, he may love her as a sister, but he didn't have to like her one little bit right now. If Sirius thought that Lily could take care of herself in the water, he would have swam far away from her by now, but as it is, he could and would not leave her alone, not here anyway.

'Well alright, I-' Lily did not get a chance to finish her sentence before something underneath her grabbed her ankle and dragged her underwater.

'Well aright, you what?' Asked Sirius, his eyes were closed so he saw nothing and whatever grabbed Lily had done it so quietly that it had made no noise whatsoever.

'Lily? Lily? Hellooo? Evans don't be mad, I'm just tired, Evans?' Sirius stopped floating on his back and opened his eyes to see, nothing. 'Lily! Lily where'd you go? Lily I'm sorry! Look, I'm up now! We can keep going! Lily? LILY?!' Sirius now started to panic, Lily may be a stubborn lady, but she was not unreasonable, she would have answered Sirius' calls by now.

Lily was running out of air, fast. She looked down and saw some sort of tenticle wrapped tightly around her ankle. The Giant Squid must not have made much noise when he pulled Lily from the surface, for Sirius wasn't helping at all! Or maybe he was happy that Lily was gone? Maybe he thought she had swam away and is quite happy with that? Surely he is not that careless... right?

'LILY! EVANS!' Sirius hadn't swam far, but he knew she couldn't have swam away.. she couldn't swim! There was just one last place to look.. down. Sirius took a deep breath and dived down, opening his eyes slightly, Sirius thought he saw a wisp of red hair trail away underneath him. Sirius swam faster and faster, he could now see Lily quite clearly, but whoever had grabbed her and was pulling her down was still a mystery to Sirius.

Lily let go of her last few bubbles of air and opened her eyes to watch them float to upwards to the surface. Once the bubbles had all gone, she could see a figure swimming to wards her very fast. Sirius. Lily held out her hand and tried to hold onto his outstretched arm, but it was near impossible. She was starting to lose her vision out of loss of oxygen. Just as she felt as if she was going to lose consciousness, she felt Sirius' hand grab tightly onto her wrist and pull her upwards, but the tenticle that was attached to her ankle was not letting go.

Sirius was pulling as hard as he could, he himself was running out of air and his ears were screaming at him, telling him to swim upwards. Sirius was running out of ideas, what was he supposed to do? But Sirius' next idea came to him when he saw the handle of Lily's wand sticking out of her pocket. Sirius reached into his pocket but felt nothing, cursing James' bet on those blasted pineapples. Sirius would just have to attempt to grab Lily's wand from her pocket, and fast.

* * *

'It's going to be dark in an hour Remus! I'm starting to worry again.. shouldn't they be back by now?' Asked James, running his fingers through his hair nervously. 

'They have been in there an awful long time James, but I'm sure they're alright! It's Lily we're talking about, she's a tough one!'

'I know she is, but you know how Sirius can be, sure he's handy in a tight spot, but he can really be a nuisance sometimes..'

'Yeah, but he always comes through in the end, you'll see, the outcome of seven years of nagging from me will show sooner or later, you'll see..'

'I'd love to think that Moony, really I would, but c'mon, it's Sirius!'

'Why do you have so little faith in Sirius?'

'It's not that I don't trust him, it's that I know him! I know what he does, he never takes things seriously, when you told him you were a werewolf, he threw a stick and said 'fetch boy, fetch!' '

'Yeah but-'

'It doesn't matter if he thought you were joking or not, he still didn't take you seriously!' Sighed James, resting his head on the palms of his hands.

'They're fine James, give it another hour, you'll see two figures emerge from the fog, you watch!'

'I hope so...'

'Trust me' Smiled Remus,

* * *

Sirius was reaching for Lily's wand while trying to pull her away from the squid, but Sirius knew he was sinking, the squid was much stronger than Sirius. 'Cmon!' He bubbled, gritting his teeth and reaching for the wand, 'Got it!' He yelled in triumph. 

Sirius aimed Lily's wand to the surface and tightened his grip on her arm, before yelling 'Acejio!' And sped towards the surface. Finally, Sirius and Lily reached the suface, Sirius took a deep breath and laughed loudly in triumph, before turning to Lily to see her body sinking back to the depths of the water, with nothing attached to her ankle this time. She was unconscious and was sinking slowly.

'Lily?' Asked Sirius after pulling her back up to the surface. She wasn't breathing. 'Oh god Lily please breathe!' Sirius yelled, shaking her slightly, but she did not wake.

* * *

'JAMES! LOOK! I SEE THEM!' Remus yelled, standing up and clapping his hands with joy, 'James! JAMES!' 

James had fallen asleep with worry but was now being woken up by a very excited Remus Lupin.

'What? You see them!?' Asked James hapily, sitting up and looking out to the fog, sure enough, there were two figures quite close, yet still unrecognizable due to the hazy atmosphere. 'It's them! It's them Moony!'

James walked towards the edge of the lake and began to take his shoes, socks and shirt off, ready to dive in and help his exhausted friends out of the lake, but stopped when he noticed something that caused his heart to shatter, a single tear fell from James' eye, down his cheek, and into the lake..

* * *

'Lily, wake up! Oh Merlin, what do I do? What do I do?' Sirius could see nothing but fog, there was only one thing he could do, and thank god James wasn't here to see it. Sirius has never seen Lily as more than a friend, she was beautiful yes, but she was still more of a sister, allowing her to drown was completely out of the picture, Sirius had no choice. 

Sirius laid Lily on her back and pressed his lips against hers, blowing air into her mouth, mentally throwing up at the fact that he was practically kissing his sister! Sirius knew how bad this must have looked, thank god they were in the middle of the lake. Sirius ran out of air and lifted Lily up to face him, to drain the water out of her mouth.

'Please Lily, cmon breathe!' Sirius shook her again, and sure enough, his frustration worked for she had now started coughing and spluttering, splashing water into Sirius' eyes, but he didn't care, he'd done it! He'd saved her!

'Lily, are you alright? Can you see me?' Sirius asked, removing wet strands of hair from Lily's pale face.

'I-I think so! Thanks to you! What the hell happened? I thought you'd left me to drown!' Coughed Lily, but she couldn't help but smile.

'I thought you'd swam away! Until I remembered you swam like a dying seal of course...'

'Haha, very funny Mr Black, I-' But Lily was cut off as a familiar voice called her name.

'L-Lily?'

'James!' Lily screamed in delight. James had swum over to see if what he thought he saw was true, they were only meters from the shore, but it felt like the middle of the lake, he could no longer see Remus.

'Prongs! Good timing mate, Lily here nearly-' Sirius was cut off when he saw the look on James' face, 'What's wrong Prongs?'

'Since when do you call her Lily?' Asked James through gritted teeth.

'What crawled up your arse? What's wrong Prongs?'

James could no longer hold in his anger, 'I SAW YOU KISSING HER!' He yelled, forcing both Lily and Sirius to jump at the volume of his voice.

'What? I did _not_ kiss Lily!' Replied a stunned Sirius, looking back and forth from Lily and James

'I SAW YOU SIRIUS! JUST NOW!'

'Prongs it's not what you think! Can we just get to shore first? Lily nearly-'

'Nearly convinced me she actually loved me, yes.'

'James this is ridiculous!' Spat Lily, pleading James to understand, 'We didn't kiss! It's not what it seems!'

'No, your not what you seem! Either of you!' James yelled, before turning around and swimming back to shore, leaving a stunned Lily and Sirius to paddle after him.

* * *

'Are you alright?' Sirius asked Lily, supporting her out of the water. 

'Yes I think so' Sighed Lily, trying to keep her weight on Sirius' arm as he lead her over towards the grass, ignoring a coughing James who was sitting down at the edge of the lake, trying to get water out of his ears. Reaching a suitable spot to sit down, Lily let go of Sirius' arm and sat down, grateful for the soft grass. Sirius made sure Lily was alright, before walking over to James, who had also now stood up and was on his way over to talk to Sirius. Remus looked shocked and confused, so he went and sat next to Lily to ask her why James looked like he was about to murder Sirius.

'What the hell was that all about?' Asked James, pushing Sirius backwards, sending Sirius to the floor as he tripped on one of James' shoes.

'I didn't kiss her!' Yelled Sirius, standing back up

'Sure, you just locked lips with _my_ girlfriend!'

'Well, sort of but I didn't kiss her! Just let me explain!'

'How could you!?'

'Thats just it! I didn't! And I wouldn't!'

'You pathetic, backstabbing, son of a-'

'SHE NEARLY DROWNED AND IF I HADN'T PERFORMED THAT CPR SHIT ON HER THAT WE LEARNED LAST YEAR, LILY WOULD HAVE DIED!' There was a long silence after Sirius' loud words. Birds flew from the tree tops of the forbidden forest as Sirius' voice echoed once, twice, three times. And then-

'W-What?' Asked a dumbfounded James, looking from Lily (who nodded) back to Sirius, who looked both frightened and sincere.

'It's true James, the squid grabbed me! Sirius saved me, just like you did last week! Is that so hard to believe of your best friend?' Asked Lily, coughing up a little more water as Remus gave her his jacket.

'Sirius, Lily- ...I- I'm so s-sorry I-' Started James, but was cut off

'Save it' Spat Sirius, walking away from James and back to the castle, his shoes squelching in the grass as he went.

* * *

'Sirius, James is really sorry, he didn't know! What would you have done?' Remus asked Sirius. It was now a few hours after the whole lake incident and Sirius still wasn't taking to James for thinking he had kissed Lily, how could he think that? 

'I wouldn't have assumed he'd kissed his sister!'

'Sirius-'

'Drop it Moony-' Before Sirius could blink, many things happened at once. Lily came running out of the portrait hole, laughing and screaming, holding a very farmiliar green bottle. James came in a few seconds after Lily, hovering a giant cake in front of him with his wand. It was then Sirius noticed that Peter was no where to be found...

'What the-' But Sirius was cut off as Lily stood up on the coffee table in front of Sirius and called for the common room's attention (which was a lot of people.)

'ATTENTION PLEASE! THANK-YOU! Right, well, today a very special friend of mine saved my life, he may have been the reason my life was in danger in the first place, but that doesn't really matter. Ahem, introducing, the brave, remarkable, loyal, champion swimming, SIR PADFOOT THE BRAVE! A.K.A, SIRIUS DANGER IMPOSSIBLE BLACK!' Lily's voice rang through the common room and Remus started to clap enthusiastically, he was the only one. Remus stopped clapping and turned red, before Lily got down off the table and sat next to Sirius on the couch.

'And, his amazing bravery cake!' Smiled James, hoping that Sirius caught the apology in his voice.

'Please don't let that be Pet-' But for the third time, Sirius was cut off as the top of Sirius' cake (which was now sitting on the coffee table) flew off, and a very drunk Peter Pettigrew popped out, completely naked. Peter then began to clap his hands and do a few ballerina turns, before singing Sirius' favorite song...

_'For he's a jolly good Marauder! For he's a jolly good-_OUCH! I stood on something sharp! oh oops, right then, ahem. _For he's a jolly good...'_

Sirius couldn't help but smile, he knew that bottle looked farmiliar... firewhisky! Lily was laughing and clapping along with Peter, Remus had his eyes screwed shut, his hands over his ears, he was also muttering; 'Not again, not again,not again...' and James was looking at Sirius, hoping and praying he'd forgive him...

'Prongs?' Sirius stood up and walked over to James who was still standing in the doorway.

'Padfoot?' James smiled nervously

'I accept this mighty gift, and I forgive you for your harsh assumptions.' Sirius bowed before running at James and hugging him, sending James crashing out through the portrait hole. 'OUCH!'

* * *

A few hours later, Remus was sitting in his favorite armchair reading (as usual). Sirius was sitting happily on the couch next to James, watching the fire dance. James was sitting comfortably next to Lily, his arm around her shoulders, every few minutes, James would kiss the top of her head softly. Lily was snuggled up to James, her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat as she played with his glasses, changing the colour of the lenses with her wand. 

'I found out what I love more than Mondays!' Smiled Lily, placing James' (now blue) glasses back on his nose.

'Is it me?' Asked James

'Erm.. no' Replied Lily

'Me?' Asked James again, but this time with one raised eyebrow

'No James' Laughed Lily

'It's me isn't it?' Asked James again

'No!'

'Fine, what is it?' Asked James sadly,

'Tuesdays!' Lily smiled, kissing James on the cheek and snuggling back to her previous position on his chest.

'Gag' Said Sirius, laughing

'Wait a second, where the hell is Peter?' Asked Remus, sitting up suddenly

'I think he went upstairs with the lamp.. if you get my drift..' Smiled Sirius

'Oh no, there he is!' Sighed James, pointing to Peter, who was walking unsteadily over to the group.

'Hey guys- HOLY CRAP! WE HAVE A FIREPLACE?' Yelled Peter, startling many first years.

'Yes Pete, we have a door too! Use it!' Smiled Sirius.

'Okay' Peter giggled, walking over to the door, but falling over half way.. loud snoring noises could now be heard from the portrait hall.

'If he asks what happened, we blame it on Sirius, agreed?' Asked James

'Agreed' Replied Lily and Remus, but Sirius was too busy laughing at Peter to hear the silent agreement the other three had made.

'Yes, I really do _love_ Tuesdays!' Smiled Lily, slowly falling asleep...

* * *

**And there you have it! Lily Loves Tuesdays, finished :)**

**Please tell me what you thought, even if it's one word, good, bad, pathetic, anything will do, just a little feedback will make me happy!**

**I love this story so I hope you do too!**

**What do you say to Lily Loves Wednesdays? ;)**

**Emma x **


End file.
